harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test
N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are subject-specific exams that seventh-year wizards and witches at Hogwarts take to help them get certain jobs after graduation. For instance, the Ministry of Magic only accept Auror applicants with at least five N.E.W.T.s with the grade "Exceeds Expectations" or better. Not all wizards pass or even take the N.E.W.T.s, as they can find other jobs using their O.W.L. results. Fred and George Weasley, for example, were not bothered about taking the N.E.W.T.s and left Hogwarts in the middle of school-term (since their ambition was to open their joke shop, results were not an imperative in their opinion). A student must have previously achieved an O.W.L. in the subject in order to move on to N.E.W.T.-level classes. Most Hogwarts Professors will accept an "Exceeds Expectations" in the student's O.W.L. for a class in order to allow them into the N.E.W.T.-level classes. However, some, such as Severus Snape, would only let students with an "Outstanding" in their O.W.L. pass through to his Potions N.E.W.T. class, although he did accept students with "Exceeds Expectations" into his N.E.W.T.-level D.A.D.A. class during the 1996–1997 school year.Ron is still in Snape's class with Harry, even though it's noted earlier in the book that he did not get any "Outstanding" O.W.L.s. Known students who passed N.E.W.T.s AurorsMost likely, seen as becoming an Auror requires a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s. *Alastor Moody *Alice Longbottom *Frank Longbottom *Gawain Robards *John Dawlish *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Nymphadora Tonks *Proudfoot *Rufus Scrimgeour *Savage *Williamson HealersRequirements to become a Healer include N.E.W.T.s of at least grade E in the subjects of Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. *Dilys Derwent *Lancelot *Augustus Pye *Hippocrates Smethwyck *Helbert Spleen *Miriam Strout Others *Albus Dumbledore *Barty Crouch Jr. *Percy Weasley *Tom Riddle *Hermione Granger (returned after Battle of Hogwarts to take N.E.W.T.s) *Most likely others who worked for the Ministry of Magic, such as Arthur Weasley, Mafalda Hopkirk, Amelia Bones, and Dolores Umbridge. *Hogwarts Professors most likely have taken N.E.W.T.s, at least in their own subject. Notable students who did not pass N.E.W.T.S.Lord Voldemort *Harry Potter (didn't return to school for seventh year; went to work for the Ministry as an Auror, ends up becoming the Head of Auror Office in 2007). *Ron Weasley (didn't return to school for seventh year; went to work for the Ministry as an Auror). *Neville Longbottom (went to work for the Ministry as an Auror, then returned to Hogwarts as a professor). *Fred and George Weasley (left during the rule of Dolores Umbridge, before exams were over and started their own joke shop). *Cedric Diggory murdered by before the end of term by Lord Voldemort *Justin Finch-Fletchley (didn't return for the 1997-1998 school year (muggle-born)) *Colin Creevey (didn't return for 1997-1998 school year (muggle-born), killed during Battle of Hogwarts) Behind the scenes *The N.E.W.T. is comparable to the Muggle A-Levels given at the same stage of education in most of the UK and Commonwealth, the Advanced Placement exams given in the United States, the Higher School Certificate (or comparable certificates) given in Australia, or the International Baccalaureate Diploma Programme given worldwide. *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger skipped the 1997–1998 school year, which would have been their final year, due to the reign of Lord Voldemort and their search for his Horcruxes. Presumably, Muggle-born students also missed their schooling that year. After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione completed her education and took her N.E.W.T.s, while Harry became an Auror and Ron helped his brother George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts were given exemptions from usual Auror qualifications by Kingsley Shacklebolt due to their duelling experience.PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part one *Doing well on N.E.W.T.s is imperative to earning a position at the Ministry of Magic. *N.E.W.T.s are the highest level of examinations given at Hogwarts. It is unknown what system other wizarding schools such as Beauxbatons or Durmstrang use. See also *Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) *Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test (W.O.M.B.A.T.) Notes and references fr:A.S.P.I.C. Category:Examinations and Tests